Innocence
by iSweetStrawberry
Summary: Porque las sensaciones pasan a ser puras, porque ha iniciado un gran cambio, porque lo que ha sucedido es irreversible, pero el futuro ahora se torna de un blanco puro y brillante. Se dejan llevar por nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones envueltas en comprensión. Ambos saben, ambos vivieron lo mismo. Por eso ahora deciden estar él uno con él otro. Porque se aman. -Songfic-


**Buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea, a todos c:**

**Ya que ha pasado mi momento de locura y todo lo asociado al gore, puedo llegar con algo mucho más puro. Y es un songfic. Sí. Un songfic de la canción ****_innocence-_****_Avril Lavigne_****. En lo personal no me gusta Avril Lavigne, pero ya que. **

**Esto lo tenía escrito y planeado hace unos cuantos meses atrás y ya pienso que es hora de que lo publique.**

* * *

**La forma de lectura es simple, todo lo centrado y en cursiva es la canción.**

**South Park y sus personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone, y eso ya todos lo saben ¿no?**

* * *

La luz se filtra entre mis párpados. Lucho contra ella para poder abrirlos sin molestia.  
Es temprano aún, el sol recién sale. Prefiero ocultarme bajo el cubrecama, entre las ropas ya que el resplandor del sol vuelve a atacarme, salgo de mi escondite luego de unos segundos. Observo la habitación y el sol entrando entre las cortinas finas.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok _  
_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

Miro con atención la cama, el pequeño desorden que se formó a mi alrededor. Mi mente vaga en los recuerdos, ¿ocurrió lo que creo que pasó? Se siente tan genial...

_I think about the little things that make life great_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it _  
_This is the best feeling_

En mi momento de soledad pienso en todo los sucesos que han ocurrido hasta llegar al día de hoy. Quisiera que esta historia de amor nunca terminase, no quiero que desaparezca tal como ya lo han hecho, "por favor, dime que esto es real, que no te irás...", es lo único en lo que quiero pensar, pero ahora no. No hoy.

Le necesito a mi lado para afrontar el destino, el camino que se abre ante nosotros.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Desde que estoy en su compañía me siento bien, no hay lágrimas que llorar a su lado, no hay malos ratos, no sufro.

Con él he encontrado la calma. No es como antes, ya nada es como antes, y eso me alegra.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear _  
_The first time in my life and now it's so clear _  
_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here _

He estado en un par de relaciones antes, no lo negaré, en las que me entregué por completo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente, mi corazón. Traté de soportarlo, siempre lo hice, pero no era lo que yo deseaba, no quería ser un juego, no quiero ser un juego. Y ahora, aquí, en su compañía, sé y puedo estar seguro que no soy una simple distracción y me siento amado, amado después de mucho tiempo.

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere _  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it _  
_This is the best feeling _

Las sensaciones, los sentimientos en flor de piel, la suavidad, los susurros, los toques, los roces... Todo se siente de una manera diferente, se siente aquel sentimiento mutuo al momento de iniciar todo.

Recuerdo que cuando llegó la noche, al ver como la ropa se desprendía de nosotros también vi las marcas en su blanquecina piel. Marcas que ambos compartíamos, marcas de las que nadie podía saber. Y a pesar de que quería llorar, a pesar de que recordé como se formaron esas marcas y cardenales en mi piel, a pesar de todo... al sentir sus manos sobre aquellas cicatrices, todo dejó de doler, el nudo en mi garganta se disolvió con gran simpleza y me entregué con seguridad. Ya sabía que ambos habíamos pasado por lo mismo y ahora nos tocaba sentirnos vivos.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

Todo es tan puro, se siente puro, no vulgar, no es morbo. Lo que ocurrió era lo que tenía que ocurrir, algo que ambos deseábamos.

Aunque creo que es un sueño sé que no lo es porque algo se libera en mi interior y deja que mi corazón se acelere. Lo quiero, lo quiero... Lo quiero conmigo para siempre. Es esta felicidad, esta sensación tan hermosa... No me sentía así desde hace mucho ya. Las ganas de llorar son tan grandes, pero las lágrimas que caen con lentitud por mis mejillas son de alegría. Yo realmente lo amo.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming _  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

Todo es diferente, Eric no me quería, él me usaba... por eso dolía. Si tan sólo se hubiese entregado de la misma forma que yo... No. Ni siquiera así. Él no era para mí y yo no era para él.

No sé en que debería pensar. Lo de anoche fue simplemente mágico, algo que sólo ocurriría con la persona a quien amas y que te ama. Si hubiese sido otro no me sentiría así.

Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming _  
_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _  
_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

Me pregunto si él también se sentía así, si también se sentía mal al estar al lado de quien quería, pero sin recibir su amor... Sea como haya sido, ahora con estas emociones y sensaciones, con esta nueva forma de ver las cosas... Sólo quiero llorar...

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry..._

En la puerta se deja ver. Sus manos sostienen una bandeja, veo como estas se mueven un poco. Está temblando. Lo observo con ternura. Esos brazos que a duras penas llevan la bandeja llena están al descubierto en gran parte, tiene la camisa arremangada y mal abrochada. Su cabello rubio luce desordenado, sus ojos color amarillo verdoso muestran una felicidad total. Me regala una sonrisa, le sonrío.

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry _  
_This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away _

Me entrega la bandeja y se sienta a mi lado. Murmura un suave "Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?". Aprieto las sábanas con ambas manos, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado y me lanzo sobre él a abrazarlo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..., es lo que pienso, pero no le digo nada más que un "Ha sido magnífico, te amo". Oculto mi cara en su pecho y algunas lágrimas cálidas ruedan traicioneras hasta la sábana..

_Cause I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

Me rodea con sus brazos, hunde su nariz en mi pelo y susurra un "Yo también te amo". Aparta las frazadas de mi hombro dejándolo desnudo y sigue con sus dedos el camino de algún moretón de hace ya mucho tiempo. Parece que también quisiera llorar. "Jamás dejaré que algo así te vuelva a ocurrir", sentencia y me seca las lágrimas con cuidado.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay _  
_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now _  
_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Tomo la bandeja y la dejo sobre la ropa de cama que cubre mis piernas. Saco uno de los tazones de café, lo dejo en sus manos y saco otro para mí. Huelo ese aroma característico del café y el del azúcar. A él no le gusta el café con mucha azúcar, a mí si.

Quedamos en un agradable silencio, bebo del líquido y me dejo pensar en cada una de las cosas que sucedieron por la noche. Sé que él también lo hace, por eso compartimos el silencio para pensar.

Él ha dicho que no dejará que _eso_ me vuelva a ocurrir, y yo, aunque no lo diga, tampoco permitiré que Tweek sufra.

Porque hemos pasado por lo mismo, porque prometimos amarnos, porque buscamos la inocencia, porque sentimos algo puro.

-No sé que sería de mí sin ti, Butters- me dice.

Porque él es mío y yo soy suyo. Por eso.

* * *

**Algo cortito... igual que todos mis songfics. **

**Algo cursi... no pregunten por qué.**

**Ya saben, si el formato cambió las partes centradas o algo así... es porque sinceramente Fanfiction me odia.**

**Tengan un bello día, dejen sus reviews y no mueran. c: **

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
